


High School Games

by JulesKC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Probably more just can't think, Self-Acceptance, hidden identity, not so typical love story, typical jock, typical nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesKC/pseuds/JulesKC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of those "not so typical" high school love stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Go easy.
> 
> I don't claim to own any of this so please don't sue me.

Dean felt his muscles relax as he gripped the steering wheel of his baby. He started to pull out of the driveway of their new house once his little brother Sam was in the car. 

"Ready?" Sam asked as he looked over at his obviously anxious brother. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Dean replied hoping to hide the fact that his nerves were about to come ripping out of his body. 

Sam and Dean are starting a new school in a new place. They have lived in South Dakota with their adopted dad Bobby ever since their parents died in a horrible fire. When Bobby told them that they were going to settle down in California for a while it sounded like the best thing ever. Little did they know that he meant the shittiest corner of Southern California known as the "High Desert". Made up of 6 little "cities" and dirt.. EVERYWHERE. 

On the drive to school they had a view of Joshua trees, tumble weeds, oh, and more dirt. Just as Dean thought he might go crazy, they made a turn that lead them into the gate of their new school.

"Riverside Preparatory" Dean chuckled "it's the name of a snobby rich kid school". Sam laughed and hoped that that wasn't true. 

Dean parked in his designated spot in the senior parking. "Nothing good comes from a school with designated parking spots" Dean said. 

"Please try to make this work Dean? For me?" Sam said, looking to Dean with the best "puppy dog" eyes he could manage. 

"Fine." Dean gives in. "Keep your phone on you and text me if anything eventful happens" Sam nods with an understanding look. "You too." He says back to his brother. 

The boys say goodbye to each other in the car before parting ways. Sam has to meet with the freshman counselor before their classes start while Dean has to pick up his schedule from the senior administrator.

 

Dean doesn't like all the attention he's getting from the students, even if it's not exactly bad attention. He decides it's just a consequence of starting the school in the middle of September. 

"It's a pretty small campus so you won't need a tour guide, but with the people here, you will need a friend" 

Dean realize that he's being spoken to and turns his head to see a cute redhead walking besides him. He didn't catch anything she just said, the girl realizes this and speaks again. 

"I'm Charlie" she says holding out her hand. "I'm your first official friend in this here he'll hole." That gets a chuckle out of Dean and he reaches out to shake her hand. "I'm Dean" he says blankly. 

Charlie walks him to the administrators office and walks in with him. She guides him to a see-through glass door with a name plaque that says "Administrator Anderson". 

"I'll wait for you out here." She tells him "Anderson isn't exactly my favorite person in the world" Dean nodded to her a gave her a small grin. He then knocked on the glass door and went in when he heard the administrator's approval. 

Dean came out 15 minutes later with his schedule and a engrossing headache. 

"Does he always have that stick up his ass?" He asks Charlie once they are back outside. 

"Pretty much." She replies back "like I said, not my favorite person in the world." 

After a moment Charlie reaches for his schedule to see if they had any classes together. 

"We have 2nd, lunch, and 5th together" she tells him. 

Dean's kinda relieved he won't be completely alone throughout the day. He looks around searching for the classroom he'll be in for 1st period. He quickly realizes that more than half the people standing in the courtyard are looking at him. He looks back at Charlie slightly uncomfortable.

"Want to go meet your 1st period teacher?" Charlie asks "there is still like 10 minutes until school starts and I can tell you aren't digging all the attention" she laughs at his red cheeks. 

Dean agrees and follows her to a door with a name plaque that says "Mrs. Martin" in bold letters and the "English Literature" right below that. When he walks in he feels a sudden relief to get away from all the beading eyes, but then his breath hitches. 

From the corner of his eye he can see Carlie walking toward the teacher, but he can't seem to bring himself to follow her. Why? Well because he is currently eye locked with the most beautiful human being he has ever laid eyes on. The dark curly hair and the electric blue eyes are doing something to his breathing, and he can't bring himself to look away. He sees the slight flush of his staring opponent's cheeks and he can't help but smile at that. And before he can grow the courage to walk over and talk to this angel of a human being, he snaps out of his trance. 

"Stop it Dean! That's a boy. You like girls! You like girls because you are a boy and boys are supposed to like girls!" Screams through Dean's head over and over again in the matter of 5 seconds. 

And then with not even a glance toward those terrifyingly blue eyes he walks across the classroom to meet his new English teacher. 

Dean didn't realize how long he was staring for and was mortified when he saw the understanding faces on his new friend and teacher. They giggled to each other and no matter how many times Dean apologized for "zoning out" he could swear that it felt like they were in the deepest darkest corners of his mind and knew things that he didn't even know himself. 

The bell rang seconds after he made his formal introductory and he went to go take a seat. He decided on a desk on the opposite side of the classroom from his blue-eyed eye candy. 

Once class started he was immediately distracted by a dark-haired girl who sat next to him. "Man, she is hot." He thought to himself.

And almost as if she could read his mind, she turned to him, immediately smiling and introducing herself once she realized how handsome he was. Dean wasn't very fond of himself, he wasn't the smartest or the most talented, but he did know for a fact that he was good-looking. He'd always liked his dark-blonde hair and speckled green eyes, he knew he had a strong jawline and a pretty sexy 5 o' clock shadow to go along with it, if he'd say so himself.

"I'm Lisa" the dark-haired girl said "Lisa Braeden".

Dean grabbed her hand and shook it "Nice to meet you Lisa Braeden, I'm Dean Winchester" he said giving her his 1st prize smile. 

"Winchester, like the gun?" She asked wittingly trying to carry on the conversation with this gorgeous man. 

"You would be correct. Ma'm" he said, still smiling. 

"Impressive" she said with a little grin, finally pulling her hand away from their now-still handshake. 

Like every shit-school, the teacher made him stand up and introduce himself to the class. 

"Hello Dean." The class says monotonously after he tells them his name. And even though there was probably 30 students who said his name, only one voice stood out. It was deep and gravelly, and.. Sexy enough to turn his name into a weapon. 

"No it was a guy's voice! Not sexy because you like chicks, chicks like that super sexy Lisa Braeden, she seems into you!" He tries to convince himself, but before he could continue to search out who that voice came from it was time for him to sit back in his seat.

He listened for that voice for the rest of the class period but didn't hear it again. "Bummer" he finally admitted to himself.

Second period was yearbook, which meant that him and Charlie do nothing but sit and talk in the corner of a dark classroom because it's barely September and yearbook attendees have nothing to do yet. He's not complaining, he actually likes Charlie and appreciates having her as a friend.

"How'd you like your first class?" She asked him 

"It was alright" he said 

"Did you, um, meet anybody new?" She said moving her eyebrows in a suggestive way "maybe a boy with dark hair and blue eyes?" She said innocently giving Dean's side a little nudge. 

Dean's breath hitched at the thought of that blue-eyed stranger, but he had to play it cool. "Um, no?" He replied innocently. 

"Oh okay. I thought you would have at least introduced yourself to him, since you stared at the poor kid for all of five minutes!" Charlie said giggling 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean replied cooly. 

"Hah! That's shit and you know it! You practically stared a hole into that poor boy's soul!" She said accusingly. 

"It wasn't just me! He was staring back! Dean whisper-yelled at her. 

"Ah-hah, so you admit it!" Charlie pointed a finger at him victoriously 

"Can we just drop this?" Dean asked miserably. 

"Aw, Dean it's okay. I'm not going to judge you for your preference of males. I mean I myself prefer females, I would practically be the definition of lesbian if my parents would just accept it" she said in a more serious tone than usual.

Dean looked rather curiously and then looked away "I'm not gay" Dean said hesitantly a few moments later. 

When Charlie saw the look on Dean's face, she realized that his sexual orientation is a sensitive subject. She didn't want him to be upset so she thought of a new subject to talk about. 

"Let me see your phone" she told him. 

"Why" he asked. But he gave it to her before she answered.

The first thing she did was put her number in his phone and saved it under "Best Bitch". Then she scooted closer to him and talked quieter as if telling him a secret.

"I'm signing you up for a website called Leaked.com, it's a website ran by some anonymous person that goes to this school, they leak student's secrets, and as sketch as that might sound it's the best way to stay up to date on the gossip at school" she tells him in her "secret voice". 

"That sounds like the stupidest thing ever." Dean tells her. 

"Well too bad, you're signed up. So now whenever the Leaker leaks a secret you'll get a text update just like the rest of the school" she said even quieter "oh and keep this quiet, there would be A LOT of expulsions if the administrators got word about this." She said in all seriousness. 

"Um, okay" Dean replied blankly, honestly not giving a fuck.

Him and Charlie talked for the rest of the period about hobbies and dating lives and what not. He learned that she's actually a pretty accomplished lesbian, that made him chuckle. 

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly and before he knew it he was walking to his car to drive home. Sam was already at the car. 

"Did you like it??" He asked, hope in his eyes. 

Dean looked at his brother and sighed, "yeah, you know what, I actually did" he gave his brother a grin. And with that they drove home.

It was 11pm and Dean had just got out of the shower and was about to go to bed when his phone vibrated. 

It showed he had a text. "Charlie." He thought to himself. He unlocked his phone smiling at the thought of his new friend texting him, but when he opened his messages, it wasn't Charlie. It was from Leaked.com.

"Those Winchesters seem rather cute, but nobody's perfect, their secrets will come out eventually."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Dean woke the next morning with two things on his mind: his strange anticipation for the school day to start, and that stupid mass text he received last night.

Dean gets ready for school and barely has enough time to walk out to the kitchen and make a piece of toast.

"Morning bro!" Sam chants 

"Morning Sasquatch" he replies, referring to his younger brother's mop of hair.

As they walk outside towards the car Dean stops short of breath and unable to move. Why? Because across the street from his very house is the blue-eyed stranger locking his front door and walking to his car.

"Our neighbor?" Dean whispers to himself.

Dean can't even bring himself to wave to the nameless boy, he just stands there and stares like an idiot.

The blue-eyed boy made eye contact with him and Dean snaps out of it so fast, turning his head so sharply he could've broken his neck.

Now that his mind is back on planet Earth, he walks to his car and gets in, taking a deep breath before starting the car. 

"You okay?" Sam asks.

"Not sure" Dean answers honestly.

Dean tells Sam everything, even the things he's scared to tell himself. Once, a few months back, Dean admitted to Sam that he likes both sexes. And even though Dean rarely admits it to himself, Sam will always know and that somehow comforts him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks, worry clearly showing in his voice.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you about it some other time" Dean replies

And with that, the rest of the drive to school was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as listening to rock music can be.

When they get out of the car, Dean looks around for the car that belongs to the blue-eyes stranger.

"He's not here yet" he thinks to himself.

And as if the universe read his mind, he turned around to see the exact car pull into the spot next to him. Before the car was even fully parked, a petite blonde girl came rushing out of the car and ran straight to Sam giving him a rib-crushing hug.

"Good morning Sam!" The blonde girl said to him

"Haha oh! Um, hi Jess!" He said, obviously flustered.

Jess released him from the hug as Dean heard the boy lock his car.

"Hi, I'm Jess!" She said and gave Dean a quick side hug as well. "I was your Sam's tour guide yesterday." She said proudly.

"I'm Dean" he attempted to side-hug her back but she escaped from his grasp before he had the chance. 

She was immediately by the blue-eyed boy's side obviously nudging his side to introduce himself.

"I'm C..Castiel No..Novak." He struggled obviously blushing.

"Fuck shit, fuck, it's the voice." Dean silently freaked in his head.

"Yes! This is Castiel Novak, my favorite non-related brother-friend of all time" Jess said, trying to lighten her friend's embarrassment.

"Castiel.." Dean said out loud, playing around with the sound of it on his tongue.

At the sound of his name Castiel looked at Dean and their eyes locked for the 3rd time in the last 48 hours.

"Welllll.." Jess said catching Deans attention 

"Shit" Dean thought to himself, not realizing how awkward it got.

"Sam and I need to get to class early, so we will just leave the two of you"

"uh, Okay!" Dean said " see you after school Sammy, text me if you need anything."

With that they started to walk away, but Dean could've swore he saw Jess wink at Castiel. "Whatever" he thought to himself.

"So Castiel?" Dean attempts to make conversation. "That a family name or something?"

"No, my parents were very influenced by the bible when they were alive, Castiel is the Angel of Thursday." He replied

"That's awesome." Dean replied giving Castiel a shy grin.

Castiel grinned back and they locked eyes again for another minute or two.

"Should we start walking to Mrs. Martin's class, Dean?" Castiel asked

He would do anything to have that voice moaning his name, but Dean answers with a simple "yes."

"So, you and that Jess girl are pretty close, huh? Are you guys together?" Dean asks hoping he'll say no.

"Me.. And Jess?" He laughs, giving out a cute little snort.

"No, her family gave me the support I needed when my parents died, they're like a second family to me." Castiel answers briefly "and besides, she's not really my type." 

Dean looks up at the last part giving him questioning eyes. "Too young, or blonde, or what?" He asks hoping he'll get the answer he wants.

"Yea" Castiel replies "that, and the fact that she's a girl." He looks at the floor, too scared of the reaction he might get from Dean to look up. But when he finally does look up and sees a face that can only be described as relief on Dean, something clicks. 

"This beautiful, masculine, green eyed piece of perfection is gay?" Castiel thinks to himself, he could feel he butterflies in his stomach.

Dean's now looking at the ground, he realized that he showed Castiel his true self and is now too embarrassed to look at him.

"Oh, that's cool." Dean finally replies calmly trying to pull off his reaction.

Castiel realizes that Dean has put up a wall, and he doesn't want to deal with breaking it down. He admits to himself that there could be something special here with Dean, but if Dean's not going to accept it than he's not going to force it. Castiel has dealt with closet cases before and has no plans to do it again. All he knows for sure is that he had seen the true Dean, and the true Dean is gay, or at least partly.

"I just remembered that I have to go talk to the administrator before class." Castiel says "maybe we can talk more later." And with that, He walks away without another glance to Dean.

Deans stands in the same spot that Cas left him in and thinks over the events of the last 10 minutes over and over again. "Why is this bothering me so much?" Deans thinks to himself "Castiel is just a guy. I like girls, girls with big tits and perky nipples" he tries to lie to himself. 

Before he could beat himself up over it even more he was rammed into by a lightning speed flash of red hair. "Charlie" he thought to himself with a smile.

"Good morning Dean-o!!" She said in the most cheerful voice he's ever heard this early in the morning.

Dean is curling up in laughter for being knocked to the ground by Charlie, but manages a "hi!" In between laughing fits.

"Nice to see that you made it back for a second day." She said sarcastically 

He was about to reply to her with a smirky comment when he realized that everyone in the courtyard was staring at him. This caused Dean to shiver. Dean hates excess attention.

"Why are they all staring at me?" He asks Charlie quietly so nobody would hear him.

"Because you're officially the shit, Dean Winchester. I mean you WERE the star of the Leaker's last update." She answered him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"oh excuse me" he said dramatically waving husbands I front of him "I didn't know a few meaningless fight words would draw me this much attention." He said in return.

"They weren't meaningless." Charlie said "It was the Leaker officially writing your name on their "out to get" list."

"What the heck. Why? All I did yesterday was talk to a few people" Dean replied, confused about why this so called "Leaker" had their panties in such a twist.

"I don't know" Charlie said "they've never cared about the new kids before, your a first."

"Maybe it was the way my jeans complimented my firm butt that caught their attention." He said jokingly to Charlie

"Maybe so!" She said, barely able to hold back her laughter. " come come, I'll walk you to class." She said to him.

When they were in front of Mrs. Martin's class, she gave him a quick hug and left stating that she owes Mrs.Martin an assignment and doesn't have it done yet.Dean just laughed at her and didn't open the classroom door until Charlie was out of sight.

Dean was about 8 minutes early for class, which means that he'll probably just sit down and make small talk with the teacher, but when he walks in he sees Castiel sitting at the same desk he was at yesterday and his heart stops. 

"Jesus Christ, I've known this kid for like 20 minutes and he's already having his effect on me? This is not okay" he thinks to himself.

Castiel looks up from his paper when he hears someone approaching him. He meets perfectly speckled green eyes and they once again lock in place. "If only this guy was out of the closet." Castiel thought to himself.

"Hey Cas! How was your visit to the administrator?" Dean asked a little too excitedly. "Whoa, cool it off" he thinks to himself.

"Cas?" Castiel asks Dean

"Oh! Sorry. I just think you're name sounds a little too fancy for the classroom setting, but if you want I can just call you Castiel, that's fine." Dean says a little too fast.

"No it's okay!" Castiel says "I've never been given a nickname, it's kind of cute." Castiel says flirting, testing this beautiful man's limits.

"Great!" Dean says grinning.

They lock eyes for a while longer before another student walks in and Dean snaps back to reality. 

Cas can see the confused look on Dean's face, as if there are a million thoughts going through his head, but he is pleased when Dean drops his backpack by his feet and takes the desk next to him. 

 

Halfway through 1st period Cas realizes that Dean still hasn't said another rod to anyone, when he looks over at him, he can see the confusion on Dean's face. Castiel makes a decision that this may be something worth pursuing.

A couple seconds later a piece of paper slid in front of Dean. Dean looks to see where it came from only the see a smiling Cas. Dean realizes that there's probably something written on the paper so he checks.

"Are you okay?" Is all it says.

"Yea" Dean writes, fearing that Cas already knows too much.

"You sure, you seem kinda down?" Is Cas's reply. "Damn this guy" Dean says kiddingly to himself.

"I'm just kind of out of it, I was caught off guard by feelings today." He gave the note back to Cas before he even thought about what he just wrote.

"Explain?" Was the only thing Cas wrote.

" I have this certain feeling, and it's been there for a while, but I know that it's not what my Dad would have wanted, so I push it down." Dean wrote, he's not even sure that it's the truth or that it even makes sense, but it was all he could think of.

"You're gay?" It took Cas a few minutes to build up the courage to pass it to Dean but he eventually did it.

Dean's eyes almost popped right out of his head when he read Cas's reply, but he couldn't really deny it. Not to Cas, at least.

But was he gay? "I still like girls." He thought to himself, and for some reason that's exactly what he told Cas.

"So then you're bisexual?" Cas's reply asked.

"I don't even know" Dean wrote, and then he took a risk "all I know is that your eyes are the most beautiful things that I have ever seen."

Dean watched Cas as he read his last reply, he could see the red coloring Cas' cheeks. He looks up at Dean and their eyes lock, Cas gives him a little smile. Dean wasn't expecting his next message.

"It's funny, that was the same exact pick up line I was going to use on you." 

Dean just looked at Cas and they smiled at each other's like idiots for the remainder of class. They exchanged phone numbers and then parted to go to their second period classes. 

Dean was excited to get to yearbook. He wanted to tell Charlie everything about his big revelation and what just happened. But before he made it to class he was stopped by the one and only Lisa Braeden.

"Good morning Dean" Lisa said to him.

"Morning Lisa" he said cheerily, he didn't mind talking to her because she seemed nice.

"Did you get he notes you needed from that nerd boy" she said snottily

"What?" He asked, confused.

"The nerd boy you were sitting by, Castiel. He's pretty much only good for notes and test answers." She said, laughing like she wasn't insulting one of his only friends.

"He's pretty cool" he said defensively

"Well he's a faggot!" She said nastily "he's probably only talking to you because he wants your cock." She said teasingly. 

"Well that's something you two have in common then." He said angrily.

Lisa's face hardened "I'm just saying, The Leaker has taken an interest in you Winchester. You wouldn't want to give them the wrong idea about you, I mean your only friend is the gayest girl in America and now you're hanging out with a faggot like Castiel. Are they really worth your virgin reputation at this school? It'd be a shame if they made incorrect assumptions about your private life and the. Leaked them to the whole school." She said innocently 

Dean's jaw clenched, she was starting to piss him off. "Well if I didn't know better I'd say that sounded like a threat."

"Call it whatever you want." She said with a smirk

"Didn't realize you were such a fake bitch, Lisa, you sure could've fooled me." He said as he walked away. He didn't see her reaction but he could feel the hole she's staring though the back of his head.

He had so many questions for Charlie, but before he walked into class he pulled out his phone a sent a text to Cas. 

"When can we hang out?" Dean's text said 

Charlie walked up from behind him and he started the story of first period outside so nobody else would hear. By the time he was finished Dean had seen the looks of confusion, awe, and hate on Charlie's face, but by the time he was finished telling her the part about Lisa she was furious. 

"Nobody fucks with my friends and doesn't get some sort of punishment for it!" Dean looked at her and could practically hear the ideas going through her head, but before he could ask what they were his phone beeped.

"I could hang out Friday. What do you want to do?" Cas's text says. 

A beautiful grin engulfs Dean's face and he suddenly cannot wait for Friday to come.


End file.
